Romeo & Juliet
by Celestal Grace
Summary: Nate meets his little brothers new babysitter and he is infatuated. But when Anne Archibald walks into the story, what happens then?
1. Love Story

_First fanfic so please be nice! Pairing: **S/D B/C J/N.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Chapter 1 - Love Story_

_We were both young, when I first saw you, I closed my eyes & the flashback starts, I'm standing there, On a balcony of summer air._

_ Jenny lay on the huge double bed in the gorgeous, high-ceilinged room. She stayed quiet in the hope that her pursuer wouldn't hear her. She held her breath as she saw him enter the room. He glanced around_

_before screaming "Found you!" in a typical 6-year-old fashion. Jenny grabbed him and pulled him onto his mother and fathers bed. They hid under the covers and made a small tent. Jenny snuck out and grabbed _

_some ice-cream from the fridge. They sat in the 'tent' until about 11 when he fell asleep._

_"Oh Morgan," sighed Jenny as she ruffled his golden brown hair. _

_She picked him up and brought him into his own bedroom. She pulled back his hand-stitched bed-sheets and slid him into the bed. She kissed his cheek gently._

_"Night Morgan," Jenny whispered before heading out the door and downstairs to watch television._

_She jumped slightly when the front door opened. She turned around and saw the Archibald's oldest son watching her intently with his piercing blue eyes. He sat down on the armchair silently and continued to watch_

_her._

_"Nathaniel," smiled Jenny in a greeting._

_"Nice to see you're still baby-sitting for us after the last time," smiled Nate brightly as he ran a hand through his golden brown hair. Jenny noted that it was the same color as his smaller brothers._

_"Well," stage-whispered Jenny, she knew Morgan was awake and listening. "I blamed it all on Morgan."_

_"Thats not fair Jen!" shouted Morgan as he rushed downstairs._

_"Hey Morgan!" gasped Nate, pretending to act surprised. "Why aren't you in bed?"_

_Morgan leapt onto Nate's lap._

_"I heard you come in." said Morgan as he buried his head in Nate's chest._

_Nate stood up and slipped one muscular arm under Morgan's torso and the other under his knee and carried him back up the stairs._

_"Night Jen!" called Morgan from Nate's arms._

_"Night Morgan!" Jenny called back happily._

_oOo_

_"Oh you didn't!" _

_Jenny lay, head on Nate's chest, asleep when Nate's parents returned. They were slightly drunk and stumbled up the stairs to bed. Nate smiled after them and as his mother began to laugh loudly, he 'shush'ed them._

_He turned his attention back to the television. He began to flick through the channels as Jenny woke with a start._

_"Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "I fell asleep!"_

_Nate smiled and tried to reassure her._

_"My parents are home, and don't worry, they were too drunk to notice you were asleep." smiled Nate. "Let me drive you home."_

_They headed out the door together and Jenny slipped into the passenger seat of the car._

_"When did your parents arrive home?" asked Jenny softly._

_"Just 5 minutes before you woke up. Mum couldn't even walk upstairs!" Nate smiled affectionately._

_Jenny could see Nate really cared for his parents and Morgan. She was really beginning to enjoy the car ride when Nate pulled up outside her house and it was raining. _

_"Oh shit!" exclaimed Jenny and she reached down to take off her heels._

_"Don't bother with that," smiled Nate as he got out of the car. "Here."_

_He opened Jenny's door and slipped his muscular arms around her. He lifted her effortlessly and carried her to her front door. He placed her down gently and she turned to face him._

_"Thanks," she whispered softly._

_They both stood on the rain drenched step, staring into each others eyes. Then suddenly, Nate put his hand on Jenny's cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Jenny savored the moment and wrapped her arms around his _

_neck. Their lips parted for one moment and Jenny groaned "Nate" before she kissed him again. Then Nate, gentlemanly as ever, pulled away and smiled gently at Jenny. He turned and headed for his car while Jenny _

_stood, soaked to the skin, on the step. She went inside where Dan was still up watching television._

_"What happened to you?" he asked, amused._

_"I just kissed Nate Archibald." said Jenny, absentmindedly and headed for her room._

_And that was the first night Jenny Humphrey dreamt of Nate Archibald._


	2. White Horse

_Chapter 2 - White Horse_

_I'm not a princess, this aint a fairy tale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell, this aint Hollywood, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down, now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around._

It was only one day since Jenny had babysat the youngest Archibald, Morgan, and shared a magical kiss with the eldest, Nate, but already she being given the cold shoulder by Blair Waldorf. Jenny couldn't understand it. She knew that at one point, Blair & Nate were dating but she thought Nate had broken it off with her. She was standing at her locker, shoving books into it when Blair walked past her and pushed the books she was holding out of her hands.

"What the hell Blair?" exclaimed Jenny.

"You keep away from him Jenny," muttered Blair, her face just inches from Jennys.

She kicked the books across the hall, with her Chanel heels before walking briskly off. Jenny sighed and bent down to pick up her books. She knew from the very moment she met Blair that they would never be bffl's. Blair's friend, Serena, was nice enough though. She had ignored Blair & introduced herself to Jenny. But of course Jenny knew her from before, she had been going out with her brother Dan. As she picked up her books, her phone rang, Lady Gaga - Poker Face.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jenny? Its Anne Archibald, Morgans mum,"

"Oh hello Anne, whats wrong?"

"Oh nothing's wrong sweetheart." she laughed softly. "I was just wondering, see we're going our of town for a few days so could you stay over and look after Morgan while we're gone?"

Jenny walked out to the yard where she saw Nate & Blair talking. Then suddenly, Blair streched up and kissed Nate tenderly. Jenny gasped.

"Jenny?" asked Anne from her phone.

"Oh sorry Mrs. Archibald." smiled Jenny softly. "I was miles away! I'd love to come over & look after Morgan."

"Thank heavens. I'll have Nate pick you up tomorrow evening at around seven. See you then darling,"

"Bye Mrs. Archibald."

Jenny shoved her mobile in her pocket and headed over to where Blair & Nate were still locked in a passionate embrace. She bumped into Blair as she dashed past and jumped into the bus.

"Jenny?" called Nate.

oOo

Jenny sat on her bed, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. She picked up her camera with shaking hands and began to look through the photos. There were

pictures of Nate & Jenny pulling faces, Jenny & Vanessa on a waterslide and loads more from Thanksgiving. Then the doorbell rang. The walls in the apartment Jenny shared with her dad and brother were not that thick so she could hear mumbling.

"Hey Nate," said Dan, casually. "She's in her room."

Jenny looked at her alarm clock beside her bed, seven thirty. She heard footsteps coming towards the door of her bedroom and she clamboured into bed. She clenched a pillow as Nate came in silently.

"Jenny?" he whispered, softly. "Are you awake?"

He sat on the end of her bed but she didn't move. Jenny could feel his piercing blue eyes watching her. She moved around to look at him, her eyes still puffy and red from crying. When Nate saw her distressed expression he became suddenly alarmed and slid up the bed beside her.

"Whats wrong?" he asked as he gently caressed her face.

"You know what, Nate!" shouted Jenny as she pulled her face away from him. "I saw you and Blair kissing!"

Nate sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He began to study the tiles on the roof as he spoke again.

"Jenny," he chortled gently. "Blair made a move on me, I have absolutley no intrest in the barbie dolls of the Upper East Side. I love you Jenny Humphrey, with all my heart."

Nate pressed his lips to hers intensely. Jenny gasped at the pure fireness of this kiss, like Nate felt he had something to prove. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Ripping the covers from around herself, she latched her leg around Nate's hip, then did the same with the other. Nate slid his hand slowly up her top but Jenny grabbed it before he got too far.

"Later," she whispered in his ear.

She got up and slid her hand into Nate's as they headed for his car. They could barely keep off each other as Nate drove back to his house.

"Ah," smiled Anne as Jenny walked through the door. "Here you are, well Morgan is upstairs so, we'll see you later."

No sooer had Anne and Howard Archibald walked out the door, Nate had Jenny locked in another passionate embrace.

"It's going to be a long night!" laughed Jenny.


	3. Our Song

**Thanks for all the replies, it feels great to know that people are actually reading my story! Here's the next chapter, Enjoy.**

**_You know you love me,_**

**_xoxo_**

**_Gossip Girl_**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Our Song

Our song is the slamming screen door,

Sneaking out late, tapping on your window,

When we're on the phone & you talk real slow,

Cause its late & your momma don't know.

Jenny lay asleep in the huge double bed. Her hair was spread all around her face like a halo. She groaned and rolled over, still asleep, into the waiting arms of Nate Archibald. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest. He listened to her gentle breath. Then she woke with a start.

"Good Morning Princess," he whispered into her ear.

Jenny smiled and rested her head on Nate's chest. They lay in silence until they heard a timid knock at the door. Then Morgan ran in and leapt on the bed.

"Morning Morgan," smiled Nate.

"What were you and Jen doing last night?" asked Morgan suddenly.

"We wern't doing anything Morg, why do you ask?" smiled Nate as Jenny looked nervously up at him.

"Well," began Morgan, looking almost slightly embarassed. "There was a lot of noise coming from your room last night."

Nate laughed and leapt over towards his little brother. They began to play-fight when Jennys mobile rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello Jenny, It's Anne."

"Oh hi Anne," smiled Jenny, while trying to shush the boys.

"I was just ringing to check on how the night went," said Anne softly. "Was Morgan good?"

"Yeah, he was great. Last night was..." Jenny looked over at Nate, who smiled gently at her. "Last night was great."

"Thats good," said Anne. "Jenny, I can hear noises in the background, is everything ok?"

"Yeah," smiled Jenny. "Morgan is just playing with Nate."

"Oh, is Nathenial there?" asked Anne, suprised.

"Yup, he picked me up last night, you asked him." smiled Jenny as Morgan threw a duvet over her head. "You sound worried, is everything ok?"

"Um...Jenny...I...I have to...to go. I'll ring again later. Goodbye sweetheart." stuttered Anne.

"Bye." said Jenny quietly as she waited for Anne to hang up, but she didn't.

"Whats wrong Anne?" said a man, Jenny presumed it was Howard Archibald.

"Nate is there with them," she whispered and Jenny strained to hear her quiet voice.

Then the phone went dead and Jenny let it drop from her hand. Nate saw her fearful expression and jumped over Morgan to her.

"Whats wrong, Jenny?" he asked, gripping her forearm.

"Your mother sounded worried when I told her you were here." whispered Jenny. "She told the Captain then the phone went dead."

Nate smiled. He pulled her into a hug before he began to cradle her fearful face in his hands.

"Relax," he whispered.

Jenny nodded silently. Nate turned to Morgan.

"Do you wanna go to the park?" asked Nate happily.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Morgan happily and ran off to get dressed.

Nate turned to Jenny again. He kissed her gently.

"It'll be fine. I promise." he whispered.

oOo

Jenny and Nate walked hand in hand as Morgan ran ahead. It was early winter and a light snow covered the ground. Morgan ran back to Nate and Jenny.

"Can we go ice-skating?" asked Morgan happily.

Nate looked over at Jenny. She smiled softly at him and they rang towards the ice-rink in the middle of the park. Jenny went over to get the ice-skates while Morgan and Nate sat down. She ran back over with three pairs of gleaming white skates. Morgan had his on in an instant and was racing around the ice in seconds. Jenny on the other hand, she could not get them on!

"Here," smiled Nate, saying the exact same thing he had said to her before their first kiss.

He bent down and fixed the boots firmly to her feet before helping her to stand up. They began towards the ice where as soon as Jenny got on to it she fell into Nates arms. They both started laughing as he kept his arms around her waist, helping her to skate. Within half an hour, Jenny was racing around the rink after Morgan. They she bumped straight into Nate. Nate wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed his lips to hers. Standing on the edge of the ice-rink though, Blair Waldorf. She held up her phone and took a picture.

**Spotted! N & Little J. I think that Little J is fishing in the bigger pond now girls. Hm! Watch out UES boys, make way for Jenny Humphrey.**


	4. Forever & Always

**Chapter 4**

**Forever and Always...?**

**"I was there when he said, forever and always"**

Jenny lay on the bed. Anne had rang and said she would be home later that day. She sat up quickly when she heard Morgan scream. She suddenly felt very light-headed and sick.

"Oh!" groaned Jenny as she clutched her head and stomach and lay back down.

Could she be...? No...! Jenny sat up again, slower this time and headed downstairs. Nate was reading a magazine and looked up when he saw Jenny coming down the stairs. She looked very fragile so he dropped the magazine and ran over to her side. He placed a firm hand under her elbow and the other tightly around her waist.

"Jen?" he asked softly. "Whats wrong?"

"I...I th-think I-I'm pre...preg..." Jenny couldn't force herself to say the word.

"Pregnant," muttered Nate.

"I need...I need some air." she wimpered as she rushed out the door and leapt into the nearest car.

"Oh God!" said Jenny as she rested her head on the steering wheel.

She open the car door and ran down to the nearest drugstore. She picked up the first pregnancy test she saw and took it, embarassed, to the counter.

"Your a bit young, aren't you sweetheart?" asked the cashier.

"It's for my mum," stumbled Jenny quickly.

"Well," smiled the cashier happily. "Tell her I hope it comes out positive!"

She winked at Jenny before she left.

"I will," muttered Jenny.

She ran back to the house and upstairs into the master bathroom. She laid out the instructions on the sink and followed them to the letter. When she picked it out, she let out a stifled gasp...it was positive! Jenny fell to the floor and held her head in her hands.

Then she heard a knocking on the door.

"Jen?" said Nate, softly. "You ok? What are the results?"

Then her mobile rang, Anne.

"Fantastic!" muttered Jenny as she opened the phone.

"Hello?" she said, softly, her voice broke slightly at the end of the 2-syllable-word.

"Jenny?" asked Anne. "Are you ok? You sound like you've been crying. Oh Darling, whats wrong?"

"Nothing...no-nothing Mrs. Archibald." stuttered Jenny. "I think...I'm-I'm pregnant,"

"What?!"

Jenny could hear the horror in her voice.

"I'm re-really scared and I-I don't know wha-what to do." sobbed Jenny.

"I'll be home in a half an hour darling. We'll discuss it then." said Anne. "Does Nate know?"

"No," Jenny whispered.

"Well, don't tell him. Lets keep it between us, hey?" said Anne. "Bye."

"Bye," said Jenny.

She let the phone slip from her hands as she ran her hands through her pale blonde hair. She stood up and looked in the mirror. Her make-up was very smudged and her face was red and streaked with tears. She decided to do what Anne had said and not tell Nate. She came out and sighed happily.

"Negative." she said, though she swore that she could feel something kicking inside of her.

_"I am here!"_ It was calling. _"Why won't you tell Daddy?"_

She ignored it and ran downstairs to throw the pregnancy test in the bin. She threw it in the bin and stood as she watched it get covered by rancid chicken and beans. Then the kitchen went black and she woke up on the couch.

"Wha-what happened?" she asked Nate.

"You fainted." said Nate. "Are you sure those test results were negative?"

She nodded slowly. Then Anne came in from behind her carrying a mug of steaming hot coco.

"There you are Jenny," she smiled as she handed it to her. "Nate, go upstairs and check on Morg, will you?"

Nate nodded and kissed Jennys head before leaving the room.

"Your pregnant." assumed Anne. "And you haven't told Nate yet?"

Jenny shook her head.

"Well," said Anne. "Don't! I'll arrange an abortion."

Jenny sat up and tried to protest.

"No!" she said.

Anne pushed Jenny back onto the couch harshly.

"You will have an abortion, Jenny Humphrey, or I will personally make sure you fashion carer never goes further than you bedroom floor. Do I make myself clear?"


	5. Teardrops on my Guitar

_Thanks for all the comments everyone! I hope you are enjoying the story! To answer the questions in the reviews;_

_XOXOJordan: You'll see why Jenny is having signs of pregnancy in later chapters! =D She is 17 in my story!_

_Enjoy the next chapter!_

_x_

* * *

_  
_

**Chapter 5**

**Teardrops on my guitar**

**"He's the only reason for the teardrops on my guitar,**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing,**

**Don't know why I do,"**

Jenny lay on her bed at home. She thought about all Anne had said. _"You will have an abortion, Jenny Humphrey, or I will personally make sure you fashion carer never goes further than you bedroom floor. Do I make myself clear?"_

She knew Anne was serious and Jenny wanted to become a fashion designer so much. The more she thought about the problem, the more her heart ached. She so desparately wanted, needed to tell Nate! She picked up her mobile, tears now streaming down her face. She punched in his number and it rang, and rang, and rang. When Nate answered, she jumped slightly.

"Hello?" he said.

Jenny was trying to muster the courage to speak when he spoke again.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he said.

Jenny took a deep breath before deciding against it. She quickly hung up and rested her hands over her face.

oOo

Nate sat on the sofa, watching telly when his mother and Morgan came back from the park. He flinched slightly when he heard the door close and quickly changed the channel. Morgan ran in and leapt onto his brother, dragging him to the floor.

"Hey Morgan!" laughed Nate. "Didja have a good time at the park?"

Morgan began to nod vigoursly as Anne came out from the kitchen.

"We met Jack and Charlotte," smiled Morgan.

_"He likes Charlotte," _mouthed Anne to Nate.

Nate nodded and winked. Then his phone began to vibrate in his pocket so he yanked it out, not checking who the number was, Jenny.

"Hello?" he said into it, no answer.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" he repeated, still no answer.

Then the phone went dead. He shrugged and dropped it on the table as he ran upstairs to play with Morgan. It vibrated quietly so Anne picked it up. It was a text, from Jenny.

_Sender: Jenny 030-6659-8925_

_Time: 12:02pm 21/12/08_

_Nate...oh God this is so hard for me to say. I am so worried and I don't know what to do! I'm pregnant, your mother is forcing me to have an abortion otherwise she will blacklist me to every potential buyer in Manhattan! Please help me! _D

_J._

_XxXxXxOoOoOxXx3_

Anne scowled quietly when she read the text. Then she pressed 'delete' and watched as the message dissapeared from Nates mobile, for what she thought was forever.


	6. The Promise

Oh! Even I'm excited by the turn the story is taking! Keep ready for more! After this chapter, Nate won't be too happy! =S

You know you love me,

xoxo

belle cygne

* * *

**6.**

**The Promise**

**"Promise I made,**

**Promise I made,**

**Starting to fade,**

**Starting to fade."**

The next morning, Jenny was out in Central Park. It was a crisp winter morning as the sun shone through the trees and made patterns on the snow. Even though she was only a few weeks, no more than 3, Jenny was already feeling quite conspicuious about her 'bump'. She sat down on a bench and pulled her knees up to her chest. She sighed as she watched parents playing with their children. Then she heard a playful scream so, instinctively, she looked to where it came from. Bad idea. Lying on the snow were Morgan and Nate Archibald while Anne took a picture. She watched Nate while he played with Morgan, chasing him around and letting him rugby tackle him into the snow. Jenny laughed when Nate sat up, looking like a powdered donut with snow in his blonde-brown hair. She gasped suddenly when he fixed his blue eyes on her. His eyes were full of warmth when he saw her, but she still caught her breath each time he looked at her. Jenny got up quickly as though she never saw him and headed for the ice-rink. She pulled on her skates and headed out onto the ice.

"Jen!" Nate's sugar-filled, velvet voice filled her ears. She tried to form her face into some kind of smile. That done, she tried to keep it there. She span around and skated towards Nate, though her face looked more like a lob-sided scowl now. She skated off the ice and straight into Nate's arms.

"Wow Sherlock!" she laughed. "How'd you know it was me?"

"Actually," smiled Nate, he looked embarassed now. "Your wearing the same outfit you wore when we first kissed."

Jenny looked down at her black and white plaid dress, black opaque tights, black leather ankle boots, her neon pink scarf, and her oversized cardigan and felt the beanie on her head. She laughed lightky.

"Wow!" she smiled. "You do pay attention. Listen, did you get my tex..."

Nate leaned over and silenced her laughter with a passionate kiss. Jenny ran her hands through his hair and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands on her hips and froze. In the corner of her eye, she saw Anne making her way over. Nate pulled back and looked at Jenny. Then he wheeled around when he heard his mother's voice.

"Hello Jenny," she smiled, eyeing her stomach. "Can I talk to you for a moment? Alone?"

Nate ran off and back over to Morgan as Anne turned to Jenny.

"Nate never got you text," she snarled quietly. "If you every try anything like that again I will make sure that you never see my son."

"Why won't you let me tell him?" whispered Jenny, teary.

"My son has enough to provide for now. With Howard gone, he has to keep money in the family and a child of his own is the last thing he needs." snapped Anne before she walked away.

Jenny felt like she was dying on the inside. She walked to the entrance of the park before her knees gave way and she fell to the ground, sobbing. She pulled out her phone.

"It's Jenny Humphrey," she whispered into the phone. "I need your help."

oOo

Jenny walked up the stairs of the New York Palace Hotel. She felt a little out of place but she knew Serena would help her. She reached the top of the stairs and Serena opened the door and hugged her. Maybe Serena would be able to do something, and get rid of the dull pain coming from her abdomen.

"Hey Jenny," smiled Lily. "Serena told me. Have you told Rufus or Dan yet?"

"No," Jenny shook her head. "I think it would be best if I didn't. Dan and Nate aren't exactly the best of friends."

Serena laughed and nodded. She led Jenny through the sitting-room and out to the balcony.

"So," said Serena as they sat down. "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know!" cried Jenny softly. "Could you tell Nate? I have tried but Anne is not the most co-operative mother that ever lived!"

Serena leaned over and hugged Jenny gently. Jenny stood up sharply.

"I think I'm going to be sick!" she exclaimed and rushed to the side of the balcony.

Serena was at her side instantly. She wrapped her arm around her waist and held her tightly. She held her hair back while Jenny retched blood from her mouth.

"Shhh," she whispered as she called for Chuck. "Can you call an ambleuence? Jenny needs to be check out by a professional."

Jenny and Serena sat on the ground of the balcony. Jenny was almost unconcious on her lap while Serena cradled her like a baby.

Within moments, Jenny was on a strecher and on her way to the hospital, Serena close by.

"Your here." whimpered Jenny.

"I'll always be here." smiled Serena softly as she held her hand.

**Spotted! Little J on the way to the hospital? With S? Hmm...We wonder what could be going on here? Does N know? Well, he will after reading this. Watch out Little J, an angry N is heading your direction. But at least you have S on your side.**

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**gossip girl**


	7. How to save a life

**Next chapter is up! BIG suprise in this chapter! **

**You know you love me,**

**xoxo**

**Belle Cygne**

* * *

Serena's POV

**7-How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong,**

**I lost a friend somewhere along,**

**In the bitterness and,**

**I would have stayed up,**

**With you all night,**

**Had I known,**

**How to save a life**

Poor Jenny. I looked over at her sleeping face, pale and silent. She didn't deserve all of this. I sat beside her bed, running my hands through my hair, lost in my thoughts. Then I decided to call Nate.

"Nate?"

"Hey Serena. Whats wrong? You sound upset."

"It's Jenny. She's in hospital."

"What?! Is she ok?"

"She's asleep at the moment. But she looks very pale and she's sweating quite a lot. Can you come alone? We need to talk."

"Sure. I'll see you in a minute."

"Thanks Nate. Bye."

"See ya Serena."

I let the phone drop onto my lap of my Karl Lagerfield dress. I glanced down at my cardigan Uggs when a thud at the door made me look up, Nate.

"Serena. Whats wrong?" asked Nate, uncomfortably.

I sighed and began to fiddle with my hair. I glanced over at Jenny as I spoke again.

"Anne forced Jenny to keep it a secret. She didn't want it to ruin her family. I'm so sorry Nate." I said as I sat back down and put my head in my hands. Nate kneeled down and put his hand on my arm.

"She thought what would ruin the family?" asked Nate.

"Nate," I whimpered. "Jenny is pregnant."

Nate was silenced. He looked over at Jenny then back at me.

He nodded slowly.

"And my mother was forcing her to have an abortion."

I nodded. We both sat silently for about 5 minutes when a pained gasp came from the bed. Jenny sat bolt upright, her eyes were wide. Nate slipped one arm around her waist and supported her when she slumped back down.

"Nate?" she mumbled.

"I'm here honey." whispered Nate. I saw Nate search the room for a doctor and his face was wet with silent tears. I ran over to the nurses station and a young, dark haired tanned doctor ran over to Jenny.

"Jenny?" he said. "Can you hear me?"

She nodded weakly.

"Well," said the doctor. "We have got your test results back and there are multiple problems. I'm sorry but it came back postitive for Chronic lymphocytic leukemia and you are suffering from serious rapid weight loss."

I heard a stifled gasp come from Jenny and I looked over to her. Nate was supporting himself against the wall and Jenny had her head in her hands. I turned to the doctor.

"Will this harm the baby?" I asked quietly.

"We're not sure yet but it is more lightly than not." said the doctor grimly.

I sat down heavily. Could this get any worse? I looked up as someone else walked towards Jennys bed. Oh yes it could, Anne Archibald.


	8. The Island

Sorry I haven't published in a while. There were summer tests in my school all last week! =S

Anyway, Enjoy the next chapter!

xoxo

Belle Cygne

* * *

**8-The Island**

**"Now we're still at it in our own place,**

**Still trying to reach the future through the past,**

**Still trying to carve a tomorrow from a tombstone"**

I was drifting in and out of conciousness. I tried to distingush the two. Reality was bright, sore and I could hear shouting. I tried to hear what they were saying. I could hear Nate and Anne.

"Why would you force her to have an abortion?!" Nate was shouting.

"It was for your own good Nathenial!" cried Anne.

"Not letting me know about my girlfriend having a baby is for my own good!!!"

Unconciousness was better, easier. I was underwater, jsut foating. There was nothing above me, nothing below me. Then I heard someone desperately call my name. Suddenly I was concious and I felt like I was going to be sick. I was gasping for a breath as the doctor shouted to the nurse.

"The placenta has detached!" he roared.

"Get her out!" I cried as black spots appeared in my eyes.

I was gasping for breaths as I was rushed into surgery. The last thing I saw before I fell unconcious was Nate. He was so worried about me. Then as I felt my eyelids get heavy, I heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you."

I couldn't let him down.

xXx

"Jenny?"

I groaned loudly as I opened my eyes, Dad.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" I whimpered.

"It's fine Jen," he smiled. "Are you ok?"

I nodded slowly as I saw Nate walk through the door and a huge smile broke out on his face.

"Hey Jen," he smiled. "Would you like to come down and see Amy?"

I gasped. I had forgotten that almost an hour ago, I had been pregnant. Nate helped me into a wheelchair and, along with Serena and Dad, we headed downstairs.

"You excited?" asked Serena.

I nodded.

"You should be, she's gorgeous!"

A nurse opened the door and I saw my gorgeous baby daughter. She was a dirty blonde and kicking really vigousley. I smiled, she was a fighter.

"Amy Archibald." I whispered.

"I'll go and ring Dan," smiled Dad and tapped my shoulder before leaving the room.

"I'll go and tell mom your ok." said Serena and followed Dad out the door.

I turned to Nate and put my hand on his face.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"For what? You've given me a beautiful baby daughter to spoil rotten with Chanel and Louis Vuttion! Whats more, your ok!" smiled Nate.

"I should have told you I was pregnant once I'd found out. I'm sorry." I whispered.

Nate leaned down and kissed me passionately.

"You're forgiven." he whispered.


	9. I don't want to miss a thing

It's finally finished!!! I hope you liked it and I am going to try and write a sequel. Enjoy! And there is a little surprise at the end!!!!

* * *

**Epilogue - I don't wanna miss a thing**

**"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing,**

**Watch you smile while you are sleeping,**

**While you're far away and dreaming,"**

It was a few days later and Jenny was finally discharged from hospital. Nate pushed the wheelchair out of the doors of the hospital where Jenny was greeted by Rufus, Dan, Serena, Lily and Anne. Nate leaned over and brushed Amy's cheek.

"Let me take her. I'll put her into the car." Nate smiled and kissed Jenny's cheek before lifting the small white bundle out of her arms. Anne came over to Jenny and sat down on the steps beside her.

"Jenny," she sighed. "I'm so sorry sweetheart. I guess when I heard that you were pregnant; I freaked out and panicked. Will you forgive me?" Jenny smiled softly and nodded. Anne smiled and brushed a tear from her cheek. She leaned over and hugged Jenny. "Thank you," Anne whispered. Then she pushed Jenny over to the car where Nate helped her in and Rufus, Dan and Anne followed.

"Hey Grandad, oh sorry I mean dad." Dan laughed. Jenny laughed and looked up at Nate. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. Finally things were going right in her life. She had a beautiful daughter and a handsome, caring boyfriend. Her family were there for her, every step of the way and she had found a great friend in Serena. Then Rufus' phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hello Alison. No, me Jenny and Dan are in the car. Yes, yes we're on the way home now. What? Oh, I think you should let your daughter tell you that…" Rufus smiled and handed the phone to Jenny.

"Hello mom," Jenny smiled.

"Tell me all about her! No actually, don't. I'm coming up. I'll see you in 5 minutes sweetie. And you have to introduce me to Nate. Bye." Alison laughed.

"Bye mom," Jenny smiled and handed the phone back to Rufus.

"Well? What did she say?"

"She's coming up. And she said I had to introduce her to Nate." Jenny laughed. Within a minute, the car pulled up outside the loft and Jenny got out where she was greeted by Alison.

"Hello sweetie! Where is she? What's her name?"

"She's in the car with Nate. Her name is Amy." Jenny smiled as Nate got out of the car with Amy in his arms.

"Oh! She's beautiful!" Alison smiled and took Amy off Nate.

*

Jenny lay on her bed, exhausted after the ordeal of the last few months. Everyone else was in the kitchen. Then there was a knock on her door and Nate came in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Alright," Jenny smiled as she sat up.

"Sweetheart, I know we don't need to rush this but I love you and it feels like the right thing to do." Nate smiled as he bent one knee and produced a red satin box. Jenny gasped.

"Marry me?" Nate asked.

"Yes," Jenny whispered as she held out her hand. Nate slipped the ring on her finger and she examined it closer. "This is…"

"My family ring. I know. I told mom about my plans and she insisted I give this to you." Nate smiled. Jenny laughed slightly before leaning forward to kiss her fiancé.

Then Nate led her out to break the news.

"Amy is a real Humphrey girl Jen." Alison smiled.

"She's an Archibald actually mom." Jenny smiled, holding up her left hand. Alison screamed with delight and hugged Jenny tightly. Jenny laughed and looked around the room at the 5 smiling faces. Then the door opened and two more came in.

"Hope we didn't miss anything!" Howard smiled as he led Morgan in the door. Morgan ran over to Jenny and hugged her.

"Jen!" He squealed. Jenny lifted him up and he kissed her cheek. Finally Jenny was happy. But this was just the beginning, her and Nate had forever and they had Amy to share it with them.


End file.
